bigbrotherorgfandomcom-20200213-history
YauManFan
|occupation= |placement= |votestowin= 5 |alliances= Knights Watch Knick Knacks |hohwins= |vetowins= |votesagainst= |days= |image2= NickBB6.jpg |season2= 6 |placement2= |hohwins2= |vetowins2= |votesagainst2= |days2= |image3= NickBB18.jpg |season3= 18 |placement3= |hohwins3= |vetowins3= |votesagainst3= |days3= }} , also known as Nick, is the winner Big Brother 4. He is most known for his Final 2 with Derphox, his rivalry with Chelsea in the latter weeks of the game, flipping on the Knights Watch at the Final 8, and his general chaotic gameplay which led to many fights and him being disliked by the large majority of the Viewing Lounge due to his opposition to a lot of the fan favorites. He later returned on Big Brother 6 & Big Brother 18. Profile *'Describe yourself in 3 words:' Eccentric, Adventurous, Rash *'What are your pet peeves?' Above all else, I cannot stand people who are blindless followers. People who will accept their fate and not shake up the status quo drive me crazy, especially when they can easily do something to change it. Also, people who lick their fingers in public. This is why I now have a disdain for Cheetos and Doritos. *'How many seasons of Big Brother have you seen?' I have seen at least 5 or 6 episodes of all North American seasons. However, I have only completed maybe two thirds of them. *'Who are your Favorite/Least favorite Big Brother contestants?' I loved Ian. He was an underrated game player, valued loyalty, was good at comps, and was a generally awesome guy. But it pains me to leave out Dan because he is great, as well. My least favorite would have to be basically all of the Big Brother 16 cast, sans Derrick. The fact that they were so unaware to see the obvious was flabbergasting. But mad props to him, though. That season was nearly intolerable after the entertaining people left. Big Brother 4 Competition History Voting History HOH History Big Brother 6 Competition History Voting History Trivia *He was tied for the most HOHs in a season with Ben, Felix and Tom, at 4. This was until Felix passed him the next season. *He was the first player with at least 4 HOHs to go on and win the game. *He is the first winner to be nominated Week 1. *He holds the record for most wins in Big Brother 4 with 6. *He is the only player to win Part 2 of the Final HoH and go on to win the game. *Every person he voted off successfully went out. *He is tied with Danielle, Cali and Nathaniel for the most PoVs won in Big Brother 4 with 2. *Through 6 seasons, She is the youngest winner, at the age of 15. *After his time in the Big Brother house, he went on to host Big Brother 5. *His performance in Part 3 of the Final HOH was the biggest blow-out ever, as it finished 10-4. *He was the lowest placing winner on Big Brother 6. Category:Big Brother 4 Houseguests Category:Hosts Category:Big Brother 6 Houseguests Category:14th Place Category:Returning Players Category:Finalist Category:Hall of Fame Category:Winner Category:Big Brother 18 Houseguests Category:16th Place